


Dancing

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, I made this while at Disneyland k, M/M, cute shit, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: Some love to dance, others not so much.But Princi, who loves to dance, isn't willing to let Baldi, who is too shy to dance, just simply watch.So, he extends his hand.





	Dancing

Princi was always a fan of dancing, in fact, he adored it.

Baldi? Not so much.

Princi would sometimes put on some classical music, and waltz around the room. Baldi would simply tap his foot to the beat, occasionally nodded his head along to it too. They both had similar tastes in music, so they never really had an issue when one of them popped in a CD and set it wind and repeat for a few hours. It was just simply something they did and enjoyed.

Baldi would hear Princi tapping his feet along to the music, and he couldn't help but smile. Baldi loved watching Princi dance, and the way he grinned happily while doing it. God, if only he had the confidence to dance along with him!

One day, and very suddenly, Baldi looked up to see Princi's extended hand in front of him.

Baldi's cheeks burst out into pink, and he felt extremely flustered.

"O-oh! Oh no Princi! I couldn't possibly-"

"Why not?"

"W-well, I'm just not the greatest dancer is all!"

Princi cocked his head, a sly smile on his face. He could see right through that lie.

"Love, don't worry, I'm not going to tease you! What kind of jerk would I be?"

Baldi hesitated, but slowly extended out his hand. Princi softly grasped the other man's hand, before gently pulling him closer. Princi's hand quickly met Baldi's shoulder and waist, and Baldi quickly did the same. The two men exchanged loving grins, before Princi led them into the dance.

It was a moment straight out of a movie, but instead of a beautiful woman dancing with a beast in a grand ballroom, it was just two men dancing around in a rather vacant living room. But, to them at least, it felt the same.

They twirled around delicately, each movement perfectly timed for the next, and it complete unison. They never broke eye contact, and their smiles never left their faces.

The music let out its final notes, and the speaker went silent. They stopped dancing, but neither decided to look away from each other's eyes. Princi pulled Baldi into a hug, before plopping them both down on the couch. Baldi giggled, grabbed a blanket and threw it over them. They both still had that loving smile on their face.

Princi was going to talk, but Baldi beat him to it.

"Beauty and the beast called, they want their movie back."

And with that, they both burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sry if this is short! I'm at Disney celebrating my (not really, I have to go home the day of my birthday) birthday. Enjoy!


End file.
